Digital circuitry generally operates in either of two designs: synchronous or asynchronous. In general, digital circuitry designs must balance circuit performance, (e.g. speed, dc power consumption), particularly for portable applications which use small batteries as the energy supply. One technique used to reduce dc power consumption while maintaining good circuitry performance is the usage of body biasing (BB) also known as back biasing. Typically, body biasing involves the application of a nonzero, but constant, bias voltage to the body or substrate of a transistor in digital circuitry. However, body biasing may be limited in its ability to reduce further the dc power consumption of digital circuitry. Therefore, additional techniques are needed to minimize dc power consumption while maintaining acceptable circuitry performance.